


There's A First Time For Everything

by thelonelywriter



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Shameless Smut, Smut, Wing Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-30
Updated: 2016-04-30
Packaged: 2018-06-05 12:43:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6704944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelonelywriter/pseuds/thelonelywriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean realizes one night that Cas has never experienced rimming before. He's quite eager to change that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	There's A First Time For Everything

**Author's Note:**

> So, I know that I never posted anything last night so this is me making it up to you guys and posting a little something for all of you lovely people <3 I'm still suffering from writer's block but I'm hoping that that will go away soon so that I can get back to writing as much as I was before so that I can post more often!! Anyways, this is a short little fic that I wrote the other day, it's not too much but hopefully you guys will like it :D

_“Dean,”_ Castiel gasps, and he already sounds so debauched and they’re barely even into things yet. Dean just hides a smirk and goes back to what he’s been doing, licking over Cas’ fucked out, oversensitive hole.

Cas had never been rimmed before, and Dean realized that after a particularly rough session of fucking. Dean, eager to see what Cas’ reaction to it would be, told Cas that he wanted to try something. Cas obviously trusts Dean with his life so he didn’t argue when Dean told him to get on all fours and to take his wings out. Currently, Cas is on all fours, spine bowed, fists clenching in the sheets so hard that he’s surely going to rip them.

“Dean, please, more,” Castiel breathes out, his hips rocking back into Dean’s face. Dean hums, vibrations being sent through Cas and driving him crazy. Cas lets out a long, loud moan, dropping his head forwards. Dean glances up to see Cas’ wings quivering and Dean smooths a hand up, threading his fingers through the feathers and pushing them in the opposite direction that they lay in. “Dean!” Castiel gasps, bolts of pleasure being sent through him, feeling like lightning. 

Dean runs his hand through Cas’ feathers, pushing them in the opposite direction only to smooth them back down. He keeps his tongue moving too, circling Cas’ hole, dipping into it. Cas is going nuts for it, moaning and whimpering, squirming underneath Dean and letting loose Enochian phrases or words. Dean knows that Cas is really gone when he starts talking in Enochian. He rarely does it but sometimes when Dean is fucking into him really hard, not letting up, he does so. It makes something hot rush through Dean.

Cas, meanwhile, is in total sensation shock. He’s never felt anything like this before, Dean has blown him before but this is something entirely different. This is the most fucking sinful, beautiful thing that Cas has ever experienced. Dean’s tongue is hot and wet and oh so wonderful, licking and lapping at his hole that’s already sensitive since after all Dean did just fuck Cas pretty hard.

Dean keeps playing with Cas’ wings too, and Dean knows that that’s something that gets Cas off. His wings are sensitive too, and Dean loves nothing more than to run his fingers through the feathers and tug on them so that Cas is crying out in pleasure.

Fire is running through Cas, the pleasure so much greater than he’s felt in awhile. Dean rims him mercilessly until there are tears in Cas’ eyes and all Cas can do is just beg for _more_ because he just needs it, he has to have it, needs everything that Dean can give him. Dean is good though, he does give Cas all that he has. Dean has a rough estimate of what Cas feels like so he doesn’t do much teasing, for the most part he just gives Cas what he has, licks and sucks until finally Cas is coming, screaming Dean’s name, wings straining, one of the lamps in their bedroom actually breaking.

Dean doesn’t pull away though, he just keeps on licking until Cas is whining and whimpering, shivering and squirming underneath Dean. Dean finally pulls away and Cas collapses, not even caring that he’s landed in a pool of his own come because he’s covered in sweat anyways so what does it matter. He groans, tucking his wings back up so that all is left is his body. Dean falls next to him, grinning smugly. He snuggles up to Cas, nosing at his cheek. Cas turns his head to face Dean and Dean smiles, kissing him lazily and slowly before pulling away. “Good?” Dean inquires as though he doesn’t already know. Cas scoffs.

“It was a lot better than good,” Cas informs Dean, who pulls Cas closer to him. “You better plan on doing that more often,” he continues, and Dean nods.

“Yeah, I think that I will.”

**Author's Note:**

> As always, let me know what you guys thought!! I know that this was short but hopefully you guys still got something out of it :) My tumblr is [right here](http://ughcas.tumblr.com) in case you have something that you want to send me or if you just want to talk, that's cool too!!! Thank you guys so much for reading, I hope that all of you guys are doing wonderful <3


End file.
